


anticlimax

by acidicanatomy



Category: South Park
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, kenny with they/them pronouns, repost from twitter because my hands wont work on anything else, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidicanatomy/pseuds/acidicanatomy
Summary: It's everything they feel whenever their life fades away.And for some reason, Kyle seems to always be in the corner of their mind's eye whenever it happens.





	1. Awake and Confused

The air filled his lungs and his eyes shot wide open. A second later he realized that the scream that woke him up was ripped out from his own throat. 

Hands immediately went to his phone and dialled a phone number that rotted at the bottom of his recent calls. 

"Kenny M."

Kyle's breath and the ringtone was the only noise that filled the room, but his ears felt like it was still ringing from the gunshot in his dreams. 

...That was a dream, right?

No one answered. And for once, the familiar but younger muffled voice that answered in its stead only felt like a cruel joke. 

His body was frozen in place. He wasn't sure he wanted to find out how real the body (life gone from their eyes) he saw in the back of his eyes was.

The second he heard his phone ring - it was already against his ears. 

"Uh... Kyle? What's wrong?" 

The croak and confusion in their voice made it clear that they had been sleeping before. It should be a relief, but just to be sure...

"Please tell me I dreamt about you dying and no one shot you." 

He heard a scoff from the other side of the line, "I didn't get shot today and you dreamt about me dying. Dude, is this a shitty way of you asking me out?"

He wouldn't lie when those words managed to comfort yet also made his breath quicken just a bit. 

"No, I-- Ugh, nevermind. Sorry to bother you so early in the morning." 

"Nah, you're right on time actually. Need to be doin' something soon."

He didn't like the way that sounds, but his head was finally catching up to his thoughts and it was growing heavy. 

"Thanks for the concern but I'll be fine, Kyle." 

"Fuck, if I have a headache for the whole day you'll know why."

Their chuckle was covered by a rustle of moving clothes, "I'll make sure Cartman knows about that first thing in the morning." 

Before his brain could come up with a retort, Kenny cut him off again - "Okay, I really have to go now. Kinda late. Have a good sleep, Kyle."

With that, the line was immediately dead and Kyle didn't even bother to charge the phone again as his head gravitated towards the pillows and towards another deep sleep. 

A sleep so deep that he doesn't even hear the gunshot right across the train tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it a vent fic? is it a k2 fic? who knows i can only write this dead in the night when i need to be doing 10000 other things. enjoy reading and if you want to, leave a comment!!
> 
> twitter: @stuttersoverk2  
> tumblr: @asamlambung


	2. Panic and Disorientation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recommended listening: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ymgqs2CqviA&t=36s

A gust of wind through Kyle's open window made the cold of the night seep into their bones. The blur of unshed tears was the same as the blur of time that it took for Kenny to get into the room. 

It's normal that they entered Kyle's room on whatever ungodly hour he was awake, the moment was a safe space where he was the one listening and they would talk his head off with whatever they wanted to talk about until his eyes were lulled to sleep and Kenny felt grounded enough from whatever happened before. 

(it was the only rule for the two, "no questions asked.")

That's why it surprised him when a sharp sob broke through the quiet of the room.

Kenny just wanted to talk like usual - but words failed them. And when time stopped being blurry - there was a pillow on their head, tears and snot on their face, a pair of arms wrapped around their shoulders, and a head full of red hair tucked in the crook of their neck.

For a moment, the cold of the night was completely gone. Even the silence was broken by their shuddered breaths and sniffling. 

They knew that he wanted to ask, but Kenny couldn't do it. Not now. 

"I'm sorry." They amended instead.

They could hear him sigh through his nose, too many emotions (relief, melancholy, concern--) for him to even say anything that could help. 

After a pause, he considers. And settles to say something at least. 

"You know that somebody out there loves you, right?"

There were too many things unsaid in the statement that Kenny's jumbled head couldn't decipher - but something about it made the anxiety in their blood settle. They could feel the pump of blood, slow and strong. If Kenny strained their ear, they could hear another heartbeat --

and falling into the black never felt so safe.

(if kyle noticed the huge cut on their side or the blood that stained the floors and his bed sheets, he didn't say anything the next morning they passed by each other in the halls.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day, i'll write an actual happy k2 fic (or one of my aus at least). please let me know what you thought about this, i'd really appreciate it. thanks for reading!!
> 
> twitter: @stuttersoverk2  
> tumblr: @asamlambung


End file.
